Mega Bracelet
and 's Mega Bracelets from |gen=VI |colorscheme=Key items }} |} A Mega Bracelet (Japanese: メガバングル Mega Bangle) is a Key Item introduced in Generation VI. It is a Key Stone accessory that enables Mega Evolution. In the core series games gives the Mega Bracelet to the on Southern Island after or , holding its respective Mega Stone, joins the player. The player character also wears a special Mega Bracelet during . 's is a Mega Cuff (Japanese: メガブレス Mega Bracelet), a black band with a circle of large, connected red diamonds affixed to it, with the Key Stone embedded in the band; 's is a Mega Charm (Japanese: メガチャーム Mega Charm), a chain of cream bows with the Key Stone embedded into a pink heart charm. Non-player character appearances * After the player has defeated the , their neighbor Brendan/May is revealed to have obtained a Mega Bracelet of their own, which they use in a post-credits battle on . * avatars of player characters that have a Mega Bracelet will use it in battle if possible. Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Allows the player to Mega Evolve their Pokémon if they hold the appropriate Mega Stone. Each Trainer can only Mega Evolve one Pokémon per battle. Description |This cuff contains an untold power that somehow enables Pokémon carrying a Mega Stone to Mega Evolve in battle.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Southern Island (from after obtaining / ) |} |} Appearance Artwork Sprites In the anime In Pokémon Generations In The Vision, was seen wearing his Mega Bracelet, although he was never seen using it. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, Brendan and were seen wearing their Mega Bracelets. They used them to Mega Evolve the Hoenn starter Pokémon. May was also briefly seen wearing her Mega Charm during a while performing with a Mega and Mega . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the , , , and acquired Mega Bracelets from Ultima and in preparation for another disaster coming to Hoenn. In Omega Alpha Adventure 2, Ruby successfully used his Mega Bracelet and 's Latiosite to Mega Evolve the Eon Pokémon and soar with it to the Sky Pillar. The three aformentioned Pokédex holders can also use their Mega Bracelets to Mega Evolve their respective Hoenn starter Pokémon. In Omega Alpha Adventure 21, Ruby and Sapphire were also seen wearing a Mega Cuff and a Mega Charm, respectively, during a . Ruby used his Mega Cuff to Mega Evolve for his Appeal. Gallery File:Ruby Mega Bracelet.png| 's Mega Bracelet File:Sapphire Mega Bracelet.png| 's Mega Bracelet File:Emerald Mega Bracelet.png| 's Mega Bracelet File:Mega Cuff Adventures.png|Ruby's Mega Cuff Trivia 's Mega Charm]] * Diantha's Key Stone accessory is also known as a Mega Charm. Unlike May's item, Diantha's Mega Charm is a golden necklace, and it does not have its own Bag sprite. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級手鐲 |zh_cmn=超級手鐲 / 超级手镯 |fr=Méga-Bracelet |de=Mega-Armreif |it=Megabracciale |ko=메가뱅글 Mega Bangle |pl=Mega Bransoleta |es=Megapulsera}} Mega Cuff |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級護腕 |zh_cmn=超級護腕 / 超级护腕 |fr=Méga-Manchette |de=Mega-Armbänder |es=Megabrazalete |it=Megapolsiera |ko=메가블레스 Mega Brace}} Mega Charm |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級墜飾 |zh_cmn=超級墜飾 / 超级坠饰 |fr=Méga-Charme |de=Megaillon |it=Megaciondolo |ko=메가참 Mega Charm |es=Megacolgante}} See also * Key Stone * Mega Ring * Mega Evolution * Mega Stone * List of Key Items in Generation VI * Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Equipment Category:Key Items Category:Form-changing items de:Mega-Armreif es:Megapulsera fr:Méga-Bracelet ja:メガバングル zh:超级手镯（道具）